


side by side

by tealady19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, dates in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealady19/pseuds/tealady19
Summary: Keith has been mulling over some ideas on how to spend the day, just in case Shiro didn’t have a plan, but there’s a suspicious look in his eye that has Keith intrigued. It’s been a while since he’s seen Shiro so mischievous. As sore as Keith is going to be tomorrow, this morning’s romp was an excellent idea, especially if it’s given Shiro this sparkle in his eye.“Come on,” Shiro says to him, grabbing his hand and threading their fingers together. “You’re gonna like this.”Keith's not exactly sure what the plans are going to be for Shiro's birthday, but he knows for certain that they're going to do it together.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 113
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	side by side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FightFair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightFair/gifts).



> Hi [FightFair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightFair)! This is for your request in the Shiro Birthday Exchange. Your prompts were super sweet, I really enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> Also I have to thank you for giving me the courage to write a smutty scene for the first time! Ahhh I hope you enjoy!

The sun is just rising when Keith wakes, which is a feat that Atlas somehow figures out how to make for her captain. If they’re in orbit around a planet, she matches their velocity and angles herself just so that when she nudges the slatted blinds open, the sunlight will fall on Shiro’s sleeping face to wake him slowly. It’s not quite a morning light, in space, but Atlas loves Shiro so much that she’ll try to recreate anything for him.

Keith understands this, completely.

He can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips as he opens his eyes to Shiro’s illuminated face. The sunlight catches on his white hair, burnishing it gold; a halo around a relaxed face. His lashes dust his cheekbones, and he smushes his face into his pillow with a sigh. Shiro’s going to have creases on his cheek, like he does every morning.

He’s so cute. How did Keith get so lucky?

Keith longs to run his fingers along Shiro’s jaw, trace his strong brow, but he knows that is a good way to wake him up and Keith wants to get some things ready before he does that. He settles for brushing his knuckles softly along Shiro’s cheekbone, and then slides out of bed.

He’ll have to be quick, the other man is already starting to pout at the loss of Keith’s warmth. Atlas helps him out this morning too, heating the floors where he makes his way to the kitchen so the sound of his slippers doesn’t give him away.

The coffee doesn’t take long to make, especially since they like the same strong black coffee with one teaspoon of sugar for Shiro, and just a half-teaspoon for Keith. He takes care not to clack the spoon against the ceramic as he dissolves it in their cups.

There’s a plate of Hunk’s danishes in the fridge from yesterday that Keith grabs and balances on top of his coffee cup as he makes his way back to their bedroom. They’re fridge cold, but he doesn’t want to start warming them and risk Shiro waking up before he’s ready. Keith’s never really enjoyed warm pastries anyways, but Hunk has informed him he’s in the minority on that one. Either way, they’re still delicious. Shiro won’t mind.

He tiptoes back into their room, meaning to set their breakfast on the night table and crawl back into bed to kiss Shiro awake, but he finds his partner leaning up on his left arm, hair askew and pillow creases on the side of his face. His brow is wrinkled and he’s definitely pouting, and _stars_ he’s the cutest thing Keith has ever seen.

“Baby,” he says in his sleep-gravelled voice, as Keith puts their dishes down and slides back into bed. “Where’d you go?”

“Breakfast time,” he replies, laughing as Shiro tries to burrow further into Keith’s neck. He lets himself trace lines up and down Shiro’s neck now that he’s starting to wake, scratching his nails through the short buzz of his undercut. Shiro hums, pleased, and starts leaving open-mouthed kisses along the side of Keith’s neck.

“Delicious,” he quips, grinning as he bites lightly at Keith’s jaw. Keith snorts.

“Not _me_. Coffee time, Captain, we’ve got the whole day ahead of us.” Keith pushes Shiro off, sitting up and reaching for their cups. The plate of danishes rests between them on the bed, and Shiro grabs the closest one to him, grinning at Keith around a huge bite. He closes his eyes, moaning softly at the taste - and Keith has _definitely_ heard him make that sound in this bed before. He narrows his eyes as Shiro blinks his open and licks the remaining jam from his lips.

“Hi.”

Keith ends up smiling back, unable to handle his love like this. “Hey, you.” He leans in to press a soft, lingering kiss to Shiro’s lips. He tastes like coffee and blueberry danishes, and Keith can feel the edges of his lips turn up into a smile the longer he lingers. There’s little else he could ask for than kissing the love of his life in the morning light of a foreign star.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Keith whispers to him as they break apart. Shiro’s smile is bright as Atlas trills a five note greeting of her own, the metal blinds clacking open to the planet outside.

“Thanks, Keith. I haven’t been this excited for a birthday in.. a long time.” He plays with Keith’s fingers in his Altean hand while his left is warming against the coffee cup. Keith takes another bite of his danish, cataloguing the possibilities for today. He hasn’t wanted to plan anything too strictly, since they both have ridgid schedules most of the time, and they cherish the days they can sit around and do just about nothing.

“So, birthday boy,” he starts, squeezing Shiro’s metal fingers back, “what do you want to do today? The paladins want us for lunch, but other than that, the day’s yours.” He tips his head toward the window. “It’s too bad we’re orbiting a gas giant, or maybe we could have gone racing on the surface or checked out some of the local sights.” He sighs, but forges ahead. “I’m pretty sure we can come up with something though.”

Shiro looks considering, finishing his coffee and stacking their dishes neatly on the night table. Then he’s yanking Keith down and rolling on top of him in one smooth movement - Keith blinks and he’s staring up at Shiro’s satisfied grin hovering over top of him.

“First, I think we should stay in bed a little longer.”

Keith hums, trying not to let his amusement show on his face though he’s probably failing at that. He trails his fingers lightly up Shiro’s arm, sliding his left along the other’s defined collarbone to wrap his hands around the back of Shiro’s neck. “I like this plan.”

Keith tugs him down into a kiss that’s more of a wet slide of lips and tongue than anything with structure. Shiro moans into his mouth, levering one thick thigh in between Keith’s and dropping his hips down to grind Keith into the bed. Keith’s tank top is loose, and Shiro rucks it up to his armpits, taking the opportunity to press their bare chests together.

Shiro breaks the kiss with a pop, sucking his way back to Keith’s neck to worry at the skin there with his teeth.

“Ah, _Shiro,_ ” Keith’s spreading his legs, giving Shiro more space to press him fully into the mattress. He has a fleeting thought that he should be taking care of Shiro, since it’s his birthday, but he also knows just how much Shiro loves covering Keith like this, keeping him safe with his body. The least Keith can do is let him; and really, he loves this feeling too. He sighs again, deepening off into a groan as Shiro bites down on the junction of his neck and shoulder, rolling his hips down at the same time.

“You like that, baby?” Shiro knows he does, can feel the smile against his neck as Shiro kisses the bite softly. Keith tips his chin to the ceiling, sighing again as Shiro takes the opportunity presented to him, and starts marking a line of bites down Keith’s neck to his chest.

“God, you feel good.”

Shiro rumbles pleasure as he bites along the edge of Keith’s collarbone, his large hands spread over Keith’s sides. It tickles, just a little, and he makes an aborted noise in his throat that Shiro will hopefully mistake as a moan.

No such luck.

Shiro’s eyelashes tickle the sensitive skin over Keith’s pecs as he tilts his head to the side to look up at him.

“You okay there?”

He’s got a smirk on his face that he’s trying to hide in Keith’s chest, but isn’t doing a good job because it’s obvious in the look in his eye. Keith’s voice is tight when he replies,

“Just fine!”

“Hmm, only fine? We’ll have to do something about that.” And then Shiro licks a stripe right up his abs, digging his fingers into his sides at the same time. Keith can’t help it - he shrieks, abs clenching and hands reaching to grab Shiro’s wrists as he laughs breathlessly.

_“Shiro!”_

Shiro manages to blow half a raspberry into Keith’s navel before he starts laughing too and sputters all over Keith’s stomach - which of course makes Keith laugh harder. Now they’re stuck in a feedback loop of giggles. They’re definitely going to hear about this in the ship gossip vines, they can probably be heard on half this deck.

Keith slaps a hand over his mouth and stares intently at the ceiling, trying to calm down because his abs are actually getting sore. The things Shiro does to him. The man in question still has his face buried in Keith’s stomach, and he can feel him biting his lips to keep from going off again. Keith reaches down with one hand to stroke through Shiro’s hair, feeling him relax against him at the touch. The urge to laugh is dissipating, but it’s leaving a deep fondness for Shiro and how ridiculous they are together in its wake.

They’re quiet for a moment, and then Keith feels Shiro’s metal hand stroking along his thigh, pulling slightly and lifting it over Shiro’s shoulder.

“Really?” Keith’s head pops up, looking down the length of his own body to his partner’s white head nestled between his thighs. “But it’s your birthday.”

“Exactly,” Shiro says as he settles himself further down the bed, Keith’s legs falling further apart to accommodate him. “And I wanna start it off by tasting you, baby.” He punctuates his words with biting kisses along the insides of Keith’s bare thighs, and he’s not in any position to refuse. Definitely not when those gorgeous grey eyes are staring up at him with intent. Keith leaves his hand in Shiro’s hair, tightening it minutely.

Shiro hums, nosing down the dark trail of hair on Keith’s belly, but avoiding his cock and leaving a dark mark instead on the join of his hip. He keeps his metal hand on Keith’s thigh, using the breadth of his shoulder to push his knee further up towards the bed. Keith is sighing at the stretch when he feels the first kiss to his crown. He gasps, curling his fingers in Shiro’s hair, who groans appreciatively and wraps his lips fully around the head. He sucks lightly, tongue rubbing firmly along the vein on the underside of him, before he ducks his head and takes as much of Keith as he can in one go. Which is a lot, since this is one of Shiro’s favourite places to be. Keith shouldn’t be surprised he’s insisted on starting here.

He sets a steady, deep rhythm, another favourite of his, and it has Keith tilting his head back against the pillow. He’s torn between watching Shiro and closing his eyes just to feel, but a sharp tug on his dark curls makes the decision for him. He looks down into Shiro’s darkened grey eyes, abs clenching at the hungry gaze.

Keith bites his lip as he looks back, eyes locked. He isn’t going to last long. He never does on the first time, and Shiro knows this, so the fact that he isn’t slowing down means that he’s already got some plans that Keith is definitely going to enjoy. He’s hoping that one of those plans involves Keith riding him, because just thinking about doing that in the morning light of their bed has Keith on the edge already.

Shiro must be reading his mind, because it only takes the pad of one finger brushing against his entrance and Keith feels his orgasm crashing over him, sudden and strong. His grip tightens almost painfully in Shiro’s hair and he groans, sucking him through it as Keith gasps towards the ceiling, eyes unseeing. He used to be self-conscious of how fast he can come sometimes, but the look of pride on Shiro’s face every time managed to cure him of that concern pretty quickly.

His leg is still balanced over Shiro’s shoulder, but it slips off the port and through his arm’s energy field as he crawls up to reach Keith’s lips. It tingles, but that just heightens the feelings in Keith’s already sensitive body, and he shivers, biting his lip invitingly. Keith curls the leg around Shiro’s waist as he looms over him.

“Good?”

Keith grins. “A good start, definitely.”

Shiro barks a laugh and lets Keith flip him over for round two.

\-----------

The paladins only tease them a little for spending the entire morning in bed, and showing up like they’ve been mauled. They’re probably used to it, Shiro whispers in Keith’s ear, who snorts, and then gives Lance the finger when he turns his shifty eyes on them. He loves the guy, now, but he loves teasing him even more.

Hunk presents them each with wrapped bento-style boxes for dinner, so they can do their own thing for the rest of the day and not have to worry about navigating the busy commissary full of people who want to wish Captain Shirogane a happy birthday and never finding any peace. They both happily hug him, grateful.

Keith has been mulling over some ideas on how to spend the day, just in case Shiro didn’t have a plan, but there’s a suspicious look in his eye that has Keith intrigued. It’s been a while since he’s seen Shiro so mischievous. As sore as Keith is going to be tomorrow, this morning’s romp was an excellent idea, especially if it’s given Shiro this sparkle in his eye.

“Come on,” Shiro says to him, grabbing his hand and threading their fingers together. “You’re gonna like this.”

They’re moving towards Shuttle Bay 2, Keith recognises as they step out of the lift. This one usually houses smaller pods, and the MFEs are there too. If Shiro wants to hijack MFEs for the afternoon, Keith is on board. He’s been itching to get his hands on Griffin’s machine for ages now.

“Atlas’ promised me something cool,” Shiro says as they reach the cargo doors to the bay. “She didn’t say what, just that it’s for us.”

“If it’s in the shuttle bay, I’m already excited.”

Shiro side-eyes him as he opens the doors. “We can’t steal MFEs.”

Keith pouts back. “I didn’t say we should!”

Shiro just laughs as they pass through the doors. “No, but you were thinking it.”

Nothing looks different as they enter the open space of the hangar. Shiro’s looking around, trying to see why Atlas has led them here. On the far end of the bay, an overhead light blinks on, illuminating something below that’s out of sight. Shiro quirks an eyebrow.

“I guess we go that way.”

Keith swings their joined hands forward. “Lead the way, Captain.”

They do pass by the MFEs, complete with pilots that salute Shiro. He waves them down, off duty today, and they go back to their conversation. Skirting around a few Altean pods, they make it to Atlas’s indicated station - and find two fliers there, one with red stripes and one with black.

They have two wings each, and one central pod; kind of similar to a Galran fighter in shape, but definitely mimicking the Atlas in design. There’s what looks like an airlock on top of the black one, in addition to the side entrance, but not on the red one. At a further glance, the red’s additional hatch is on the bottom of the craft.

The two stop short as they’re approaching. “What?” Shiro says eloquently. Keith’s eyes are wide, but he’s speechless. The crafts are sleek and beautiful, and Keith can feel his palms itching to grasp the controls. The red one is singing to him, and he’s been missing that feeling.

“Those specs appeared on our workscreens one day a couple months ago,” a voice says behind them. They turn, seeing Sam Holt walking up to join them. “Atlas wouldn’t change the screens or let us look at anything else until we started figuring out how to build them. They had _top secret_ and _confidential_ stamped all over them, so we were pretty sure they were supposed to be a surprise. You boys like them?”

Shiro lets go of Keith to wrap Sam up in a hug; Keith just keeps his distance, but smiles gratefully and allows Sam to pat him fondly on the shoulder. “They’re incredible, thank you.”

Sam beams at him. “You’re welcome, kiddo. Happy birthday.”

Shiro has a blush high on his cheeks, but grins back. He turns to Keith, “want to go for a spin?”

Keith is already palming the door open to the red flier. “Last one out the door loses, old timer!” He slams the door shut on Shiro’s protests and slides into the pilot’s seat.

Unfortunately, Atlas won’t open the hangar door until Shiro is powering up, no matter how much Keith tries to sweet talk her, but he does manage to squeak out of the bay a second before Shiro does, laughing over their opened comm.

“What’s our heading, babe?” he calls, pulling the red flier into a tight figure eight to test her controls. She flies like a dream.

Out of the viewport, Keith can see Shiro pulling the same stunts and testing out his response time with the black one. She’s just as efficient as Keith’s, and Shiro points her in the direction of the asteroid field in this system. Exactly what Keith was hoping for.

“Come on, keep up!” Shiro calls as he guns his engines forward.

Keith whoops, throwing his control sticks forward to catch up with Shiro. The asteroid field isn’t too far out from where the Atlas is orbiting the giant green gas planet, stationed there for some much needed downtime for her entire crew. They have about seven minutes of flat out racing before they make it into the field, where Keith makes back his distance lost.

They spend hours weaving in and out of asteroids, figuring out a course and then daring each other to go faster and faster. Shiro is out of breath with delight over their comms, and Keith’s helpless in the face of his broad smile on the vidlink. He’s staring at Shiro’s face, which is why he notices the moment his expression turns sly as he stares out into the asteroid field.

“Hey Keith,” Keith bites his bottom lip, something warm curling around his stomach. It’s the same tone of voice Shiro’s used to dare him to take the cliff-jump, to sneak out after hours; he’d even heard it once or twice on the castle, in late night training sessions with bots at a level maybe a little too high, or daring each other to eat leftover food goo creations. He’s not going to be able to say no, whatever Shiro wants.

“I didn’t notice it before, but there’s a huge asteroid just ahead, on the edge of the field. Almost a moon. I think it might have enough gravity.”

_Enough gravity?_ “For wha-” as he says it, Keith vividly recalls a moment early on in their time in space, before they realised Zarkon was tracking them across the galaxy through the Black Lion. The scaultrite lenses in the teludav were cracking and Allura had used the gravity of a nearby moon to give them enough speed to break away from the Galran fleet to make a short wormhole jump.

Shiro’s bright eyes turn to Keith’s, barely able to ask the question before Keith is agreeing, loudly and whole-heartedly.

“Wanna see how fast we can sling-shot around that moon?”

Keith lets Shiro go first; it’s his birthday, his idea, and watching him, Keith is torn between the thrill of watching Shiro’s flier rocket around the asteroid and fling him into the empty space beyond, and watching Shiro’s face on the monitor as he lights up with joy. It’s the face of the pilot Keith first fell in love with, before he’d even realised it all those years ago. This is Shiro in his element.

Shiro spins around to face Keith, beaming and ready to watch Keith’s try. Ready for Keith to one-up him, he thinks to himself with a smirk.

“Let’s see what you got, spitfire,” Shiro calls to him.

Keith is not about to disappoint him.

They sling themselves around the moon like kids going down a waterslide again and again, until they’re breathless and exhausted. Keith can still feel the G forces in his bones, but he still wants to go back for more. Shiro’s taking a break though, and Keith slides up beside him as they pause, content in the silence. They’ll definitely have to look for other places in the galaxy to try these fliers out, it’s the most fun they’ve had in years.

“So I think these hatches mean that we can connect our ships,” Shiro says over the comms after a while. Keith’s enjoying just drifting in his pod beside him, but the idea of being able to watch the stars with Shiro is also really appealing.

“I guess you like it when I’m on top,” Keith jokes as he guides his red flier into docking on Shiro’s. Well, it’s half a joke since he knows Shiro does like it, in fact. Very much.

He opens the sealed hatch to see the man in question standing below him, looking up through the space between their ships with a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed look that really means he’s trying not to smile. Keith can see the twitch at the corner of his mouth though, and grins down at him.

“Hi.”

Shiro shakes his head, then reaches up for Keith. “Hey, baby. Come down here, yeah?” He makes a grabby motion, reaching for Keith’s ankles as he sits down over the edge of the hatch.

“I don’t know if there’s supposed to be a ladder or something? It’s a bit of a jump.” Keith hasn’t thought of this before now, but Shiro just strokes his calves.

“I’ll catch you,” he says, eyes twinkling, and Keith really can’t say no to that. He pushes off the edge and slides down into the circle of Shiro’s arms. The prosthetic catches his seat and he curls his legs around Shiro’s waist as he drapes his arms around his neck. He can’t get enough at how pleased Shiro looks right now.

“Welcome to the bottom,” Shiro says with a smirk, fingers squeezing a good handful. Keith just laughs and Shiro walks them over to the pilot’s chair.

“You know I love being on the bottom too,” Keith quips back, squawking when Shiro dumps him in the chair and then turns to sit himself on Keith’s lap.

“Hmm, good,” he replies, letting Keith squeeze his arms around Shiro’s solid waist, his chin resting on his shoulder. Keith hugs him back towards his chest, relishing Shiro’s comforting weight.

Keith hums into his shoulder as Shiro rests his head back against the chair behind Keith, both of them shifting slightly in the seat so they can be eye level. Keith reaches up to run his fingers along the side of Shiro’s jaw, watching his eyes close and a blissful look pass over him.

“Thank you, baby.”

Keith traces his fingertips over Shiro’s lips as he speaks, feeling his breath as he exhales.

“You had a good birthday?” Keith’s glad it turned out, even though he didn’t really make any plans. Shiro must hear something in his tone, because his starlight eyes open, looking at Keith so fondly, he can’t help but smile back.

“The best, baby. As long as I’m with you.”

It’s sappy, and totally Shiro, but as Keith slides a finger under his chin to pull him into a kiss, he can’t find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter: [thimblee](http://www.twitter.com/thimblee)!


End file.
